


soles redire et occidere possunt

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (hes not doing to hot hnstly), Alec Lightwood Deserves nice thing, Blood, Briefly Confused Isabelle Lightwood, College AU, Confused Magnus Bane, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injured Magnus Bane, Law Student Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sad Magnus Bane, Theyre totally bfs when tho they’re not yet, Whumped Alec Lightwood, car crash but like there’s not real depiction of it, everyones okay, med student magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: (Latin) “The suns are able to rise and set.”from the author catullus





	soles redire et occidere possunt

The past few minutes are a blur of emotions— his heart is racing, his head is pounding— a tell-tale sign of a concussion— and he’s sitting on the cold cement next to a medic with Alec laying before him.

“Your badge said you’re in your second year of med school?” But Magnus hardly hears her, his eyes are trained on the blood seeping through Alec’s eggshell coloured t-shirt.

“Magnus?” The paramedic asks, “I need you to focus. Everyone is dispatched further on in the pileup. Are you a med student?”

She leans down, resting her left hand on Alec’s forehead, her right on his pulse point before lowering her head to hear him breathe. She rises from her crouched position to get her flashlight.

“Yeah,” He breathes, eyes glancing over Alec’s face, “I’m a med student.”

There’s always been something disturbing to Magnus about checking an unconscious victims eyes with a flashlight, but there’s something that feels like a jackhammer against his heart when she pulls Alexander’s eyelids up with her thumb, flashing the flight into his unfocused sky blue eyes.

“Then I’m going to need you to help me.”

He nods absently, letting the paramedic slide a pair of periwinkle gloves over his hands, before placing a black towel in his palm.

“You need to put pressure on that,” The paramedic says softly, as though she can see that Magnus internally combusting over the fact that he may never get the chance to tell Alec he loves him.

Magnus, however, does as he’s told, putting pressure on Alec’s abdomen. Cerulean eyes flutter open to look at Magnus, trying to communicate desperately but all that comes out are a series of strained groans and unsettling wheezes.

“Mags gah stah,” He repeats it a few times, and Magnus nods in understanding, “‘ers.”

_Magnus, you gotta stop. It hurts._

“I know,” Magnus breathes, the back of his eyes pricking with tears, “I’m so sorry.”

The paramedic, who is working feverishly to check various parts of Alec’s body for injury, shakes her head, “You need to apply more pressure. He’s going to bleed out.”

Something spurs to life inside of Magnus during the last five words, and he takes a deep breath before letting the majority of his body weight press down through his hands and onto Alec abdomen.

The reaction is immediate, a choked off cry leaves Alec’s lips, his entire face ashen and radiating the pain that he feels.

 _Alexander_ , Magnus thinks _, the same Alexander who broke his collarbone during soccer and rode in the car to the ER without flinching, speaking normally as if nothing had happened at all._

“Stah,” Alec breathes, trying to adjust his back against the ground, only to be halted by the paramedic next to Magnus, “goh stah.”

“I’m _sorry_. I can’t. I need to help you,” Magnus chokes, “I _can’t_.”

Alec is silent and an icy fear seeps through Magnus’ bones when he realises Alec has probably lost consciousness again.

“S’ay,” Alec breathes, and Magnus tears his eyes away from the blood to look at Alec’s face.

There’s tears on the side of his temples, and his breathing is laboured— but he’s alive, Magnus brain interferes, and he’s unbreakable Alec.

“I fo’ive ‘oo,” Alec rasps, eyes struggling to stay open, before he repeats, “I fo’ive ‘oo .”

It’s clear to Magnus that the pain and exhaustion is taking over, but Alec keeps his eyes— though they remain closed more than they do open— trained on Magnus.

It’s then that Magnus realises Alec is waiting for an affirmative.

“I fo’ive ‘oo,” Alec says, voice diminished to a hoarse croak, “I—“

_I fo’ive ‘oo_

_I fo’ive you?_

_I forgive you._

_Oh, Alexander._

“Thank you, darling. You’ll be alright, I promise.”

But when he looks back at Alec, his eyes are fluttering to a close, and unlike before, they don’t open again.

The next few moments are a blur, and if asked, Magnus wouldn’t be able to tell when exactly Alec was rolled into the ambulance or when he sat on the opposite side of the paramedic.

He wouldn’t be able to say exactly when the paramedic introduced herself as Tessa, Jace’s cousin by marriage. He wouldn’t be able to tell you when the doctor told him he had a mild to severe concussion or when he’d told him that he’d had severe bruising from his seatbelt or that he’d need stitches in his temple.

What he could account for, however, was the exact moment they let him see Alexander. He’d walked into the room- filled with people he’d recognised, including Alec’s siblings and his mother, even his abuela and abuelo, nervously chatting in the corner.

When he’d entered the room, it had gone silent and he’d registered that Isabelle had latched onto him.

“Isabelle what’s—“

“Tessa told us,” She croaks out, “That if you hadn’t been there, he would’ve...”

She can’t finish the sentence, and Magnus’ eyes are only trained on Alec, who lies in the bed. He’s sleeping, and Magnus spares a glance at the monitor, letting out a breath of relief when he sees a steady heart rate and good blood pressure.

“What’s the damage?” He murmurs, wrapping a scratched up arm over Isabelle.

“Broken rib, punctured lung. Stitched up the hole in his abdomen— they’re not sure how...” Mayrse trails off, and Magnus can’t take his eyes away from Alec.

“What about you,” Jace questions, concerned eyes on his friend, “You look pretty beat up.”

“He was driving,” Magnus mutters, “Neither of us even saw the pileup in front of us. Dunno how, just didn’t.”

“Magnus has a pretty bad concussion,” Tessa states, walking into the room, leaning against the doorframe, “All those scratches on his arms from the glass, bruised from the force against his seatbelt, and split his temple on the window.”

“Do you know how long it’ll be before he wakes up?” Magnus mutters, “Or if he’s even under anaesthesia or any pain relievers?”

“They said it was general, and that he reacted well to—“

“Mama?” Alec’s face scrunches up in pain, as he tries to roll over. Azure eyes open and he glances around the room, freezing on Magnus.

“Te perdono,” He breathes, “Te perdono.”

“Mijo, qué?” Maryse asks stepping closer, but Alec only looks at Magnus.

“No, Magnus. Te perdono, Magnus,” Alec mutters hastily.

Dread wells in Magnus stomach, “I don’t understand..”

“Why is he only speaking Spanish? I thought he didn’t have any permanent brain damage—“ Jace hisses, concern written on his face. 

“It takes a while to wake up from the anaesthesia,” Magnus murmurs, unlatching himself from Izzy before sitting beside Alec, who reaches uncoordinatedly for his hand.

“Te perdono,” Izzy repeats, slowly, “Por qué, Alec?”

Alec shakes his head helplessly, eyes filling with tears of frustration.

“What’s he saying?” Magnus asks, “I don’t speak—“

“He said he forgives you— but he was driving— what—“ Izzy murmurs, looking as lost as Magnus feels.

Alec’s eyes light up with recognition.  
“ _Forgive_. I forgive you,” He murmurs, looking at Magnus, wincing at his own movements.

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hands softly, “What are you telling me darling.”

Alec’s hand absently finds the scar on his abdomen, before glancing at Alec. He opens and closes his mouth for a few long moments before managing, “Pain.”

And then it registers.

Alec forgives him for hurting him trying to clot the blood.

“ _Oh_ , Alexander,” Magnus breathes, tightening his grip on Alec’s hand, “I’m sorry, I hurt you.”

Alec sends him a half-smile, eyes beginning to close again, “Te amo.”

Magnus bites his bottom lip, running a gentle thumb over Alec’s cheekbone, “I love you too.”

He watches as Alec’s she’s slip close, face relaxing, and jaw slackening to separate his lips.

_I love you too._

When he turns, after a few long moments, he finds his best friend’s family watching them with tearful eyes, and quirked up lips.

and it’s then that Jace blurts out, “Not dating, my _ass_.” 

 


End file.
